More and More Monsters
Chapter 35 "Mephiles... help," gurgled Jason. "You got it buddy," ''he answered. The blood from Jason turned black again and swirled around Victor. ''"Blood Needle!" Several spikes jabbed through Victor, impaling him through his arms, wings, and legs. The screeching stopped. The needles exited Victor with him falling to the ground, several holes throughout his body. The blood reentered Jason, patching up the damage left on his body. "How did you do that?" said Victor, reverting to his regular form. "We can't risk revealing our secret," said Mephiles. "The true power of my Blood Body Curse can't be known." "You're right," said Jason. "Thanks for the assistance though." Victor slowly got back to his feet. "You broke my swords and bested my first two Monster Soul forms." His eyes took a more malefic form. "I'm done playing around." Fur sprouted from his body. His mouth elongated into a snout. His teeth sharpened. He became more doglike overall. "Monster Soul: Werewolf!" Victor curled into a ball and began bouncing around the hall. "Wolf Ball!" His velocity increased the more he bounced, and he barreled at Jason, crashing into his torso. Jason gritted his teeth as he was forced into a wall. Victor continued to bounce around preparing to strike with another Wolf Ball. Jason put his arms together. "Ultimate Weapon Construct: Nox Barrier!" Jason erected a massive shield in front of him, blocking the strike, but leaving a crack. Victor fell to the ground, reverting to his human form again. "Damn that barrier," said Victor. He got back to his feet. Blood from the top of his head streaked onto his face. He wiped it off and looked at it in utter rage. "Monster Soul: Lagoon Beast!" His skin turned into green scales, fins appeared on his head and protruded through his armor on his arms and legs, his pupils increased in size, and gills appeared on his neck. "Black Lagoon!" The room flooded with murky water in a matter of seconds. "This is like Torafusa's Curse, Tenchi Kamei," said Mephiles. "Except the water doesn't seem to damage you just by being in it." Black blood leaked from one of Jason's earlier wounds and hardened over his mouth, allowing him to breath. "Thanks," said Jason. Suddenly a scaly fist appeared out of nowhere and hit Jason square in the jaw. He flew over to a wall colliding hard. "He's got the advantage. We're in his element as long as this transformation's active. Black Shield!" Nothing happened. "What?" It must nullify other magic," said Mephiles. '' "A very good precaution seeing how we even if you could use water or lightning magic you couldn't in this water. Fortunately I don't use magic, so let's see what we can do about that."'' More black blood leaked from Jason's body, covering his arm. "Blood Armor!" Another fist came out of the murky water. Jason lifted up his arm to guard his face, but before it made contact Victor changed trajectory and punched him in the gut. "You can't cover more of my body in that armor?" asked Jason. "Hey this is made from your blood," retorted Mephiles. "If I made it cover your entire body you'd die of blood loss." "Fair enough." "Depth Charge!" Victor began swimming into Jason at rapid speeds, making sure to avoid his face mask and arm. He hit him several times, fast and hard. "He's too fast for us to block him." "Then we won't. Blood Needle!" Spikes protruded from the armor impaling Victor through his chest and arm on one of his runs. Blood leaked out of his body as the room began to empty of water. Victor reverted to his normal form and fell backwards onto the ground. "That wasn't easy," said Jason. "You were powerful by yourself," said Mephiles "but now that we're working together we're practically unbeatable." "I still have one form left," said Victor slowly getting to his feet. Holes perforated his Shadow Bar Armor, but the wounds were almost gone. "You just can't put this guy down," said Jason. "Requip!" Victor changed into a green armor. "This is my Halite Armor. It's my strongest armor, impervious defense in conjunction with soul crushing offense." "I've heard of this material," said Mephiles. "It is very powerful, but very difficult to make tools out of it, only about ten suits have ever been made in history, one of my previous host has a suit. The wearer's strength is increased tenfold while wearing it, and due to the strength of the material you can't leave a scratch on it." "Monster Soul: Boogeyman!"